


My Sweetest Love

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [30]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Domestic Billy and Steve, Domestic Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Soft Billy Hargrove, Waterbirth, fluffy cuteness, homebirth, parents!harringrove, pregnant billy hargrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy and Steve get a special Valentine’s Day surprise.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	My Sweetest Love

As the surge ended, Billy opened his eyes and let it a soft sigh, cupping his baby bump. He was sprawled out on their bed waiting for his husband to fill the tub so he could get in. It was currently two in the morning and he’s been at this for several hours now, just wanting their baby to be out already. 

Billy is nine months pregnant and has been getting ready to give birth to his and his husband’s first child together. It was the day before Valentine’s Day when his labor had started and Billy was having some slight contractions throughout the day but since he’s having an unassisted home birth they didn’t want any help and just wanted them to be in the presence of their child’s birth. 

They don’t know the gender of their baby and want to be surprised when they’re born but Billy has a very strong feeling it’s a boy. 

“Babe,” Steve calls out and walks into the bedroom from their en suite bathroom. “It’s ready, love.” 

“Thank god.” Billy groans and attempts to sit up but fails. He looks at Steve who has a small smile on his face, coming over to help his husband. 

Steve pulls Billy up to his feet and guides him into their bathroom. Billy’s hands were pressed into the small of his back as he waddled into the dimly lit room. He rolled his head along his shoulders, moaning as he got another contraction. He stalled and turned into Steve, holding onto his shoulders vocalizing through the surge. 

Steve’s sweet words helped Billy get through the contraction and provided him comfort. 

Once it was over, he got Billy out of his sweats then slowly lowered him into the tub.

“I’m so ready for this to be over with already.” Billy says. “I just want him here so I can be skinny again.” 

Billy has grown to admire his baby belly and how much it’s grown over that last nine months. He does miss being skinny but still thinks it’s incredible he’s been able to bear his child and grow them inside of him. Both of them have done enough research to know what to expect during this time. 

“Well he or _she_ will be here soon, B. You just gotta hang on a bit longer.”

“Mmmmmhmmmm.” Billy hums and scrunches his face together as his belly hardens and another contraction wracks his body. 

Throughout the day Billy has been timing his contractions as they weren’t too bad and by the evening, the two were watching movies together and the baby was wriggling around inside Billy’s belly. He sat in between Steve’s legs on the couch and the two had their hands on his belly. His shirt was raised revealing his stretched skin and they could see the baby moving around. 

_“He’s so active tonight, huh, babe? He must be getting ready to come meet us.” Billy smiles feeling his husband’s hands on his swollen belly._

_“I can’t wait to meet him and be a daddy already, Billy!”_

_“I know. I can’t wait to watch you become a daddy to our son.”_

_“Or daughter, but still, either way I’ll be excited and pleased with a healthy baby.”_

_“Me too, honey.” Billy turns his head and lets Steve give him a kiss. “This doesn’t even feel real, Steve. I mean we’re married, expecting our first child together, I wouldn’t want it any other way, with anyone else.”_

_“Aww, Billy, you’re gonna make me cry.”_

_“Too late,” Billy sniffles. “I’m already crying because I mean it Steve. That day we met in high school, all I could see was our future together. I knew that no matter what we’d end up together in the end and all the hardships we faced, we still made it out with each other. I don’t think I have it enough or maybe I say it too much but I love you Steve. I love you for marrying me, giving me your child to carry, and loving me out of anyone in the world, you chose me and I’m so thankful for that.”_

_Steve smiles at Billy’s words and tears slowly stream down his cheeks._

_“Our son or daughter is gonna be so lucky to have you as their momma. You are the most amazing and invincible person I know. You were meant for this and our child is going to be so loved and just so amazing. I’m so glad I get to call you my husband.”_

_Billy sharply inhales as he feels a contraction and kisses his husband once more, “I love you, Steve.”_

_“I love you too, baby.”_

Now, Billy’s in full blown labor so he wanted to get the relief from the water. Billy’s in the tub on his knees moaning and humming to himself about how much it hurts. 

**\---**

After being in the tub for an hour, Billy felt a strong urge to push. He looks over his shoulder at Steve with tired eyes as his husband is running water down his back. 

“Steve, this is it. I feel like I need to push.”

“Alright love.” Steve moves beside Billy and takes his hand. “Let’s have a baby.”

Billy exhales and gets down onto his hands so that he was on all fours, feeling it’ll help with the delivery. 

“Steve,” Billy slowly starts to rock his body knowing the contraction was close. “Get in and help me, please?” 

“Okay baby.” 

Steve stepped into the tub and sat behind his husband, ready to assist in the delivery of their son or daughter. 

When that contraction came Billy began to push and it hurt, a lot. This pain wasn’t like anything he’s ever felt before. Since he was pushing so hard, the head was already close to his entrance so the stretching and burning was intense. He counted to ten and would let each push go, feeling himself get closer and closer to meeting their baby.

Billy pushes for about thirty minutes until the baby’s head finally emerges, tinting the water just the lightest shade of red from the blood. 

“Oh Billy.” Steve chokes back a sob as he holds the baby’s head in his hands. “Keep pushing honey. He’s almost out.” 

“It’s burning a lot.”

“I know baby but you’re doing so good. Just breathe and when you need to, push his shoulders out okay?”

Billy just nods and bites his lower lip feeling the contraction start up. 

He tightens his grip around the edge of the tub and pushes down. His knees pressed deep into the porcelain tub under the water as he pushed his baby out.

Steve tilts his head sideways watching closely if there was a cord and thankfully he saw none so he just let his husband do his thing. 

Billy continues to push a few more times and he lets out a rather loud and unholy scream as the baby leaves his body, causing him to feel emptiness and relief at the same time. 

“Oh my god.” He breathes and just sits on his knees as Steve holds the baby in his hands, under the water. 

“Billy, honey.” Steve sobs tugged at Billy’s heartstrings knowing his husband had their baby waiting for him. “Go in between your legs and grab your baby.” 

Billy tiredly reaches down and sobs at the baby under the water, he picks them up and brings them to his chest. 

Steve watched in absolute joy as his husband held their child. 

Both emotional and relieved, Billy looks down at his baby and checks in between its legs. 

“What is it?” Steve asks, glancing over Billy’s shoulder. 

“We were wrong.” Billy smiles. “It’s a girl.” 

They’re both shocked and they were certain it was for sure a boy, but they got blessed with a baby girl. 

As Billy holds his crying daughter, he too begins to sob harder. Not just over the birth of his baby but that it was over. All those months growing this beautiful baby, going through many uncomfortable changes, labor, and the birth, she was finally here and he couldn’t be happier. 

Billy carefully moved and sat back in the red tinted water with his sweet daughter held closely to his wet chest. 

“Oh god.” Billy sighs as he slowly begins to catch his breath again, letting it all set in that the moment was finally here and brought to life. 

Steve gets out of the tub and reaches for a towel. He dips it into the water, then covers Billy and their baby with it so she can stay warm with her momma.

“You did so well, honey. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thanks.” Billy gives Steve a weak smile but Steve saw it as the biggest and proudest smile ever. 

Billy pats the baby’s back, soothing her. Her cries subside after a few short minutes and she was now staring up at him with the most beautiful bluish gray eyes he’s ever seen. 

They’re both in awe of her and can’t believe she’s actually real. Steve sat on the edge of the tub still in his swim shorts while staring down at his daughter.

“She may have my nose but she definitely has the trademark Hargrove curls.” Steve says.

“Lord help her.” Billy adds and chuckles a little. 

“I can’t believe you did it, B. You were incredible.” Steve smiles and leans forwards giving Billy three kisses. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, babe.” 

A few minutes went by and Steve cut the baby’s cord while Billy continued to sit with her in the tub, trying to regulate himself and get over the shock he was in. 

When it was time for him to get out, Steve, very gently, helped Billy up while being careful of the baby between them. He got Billy to his feet then took the baby from his husband’s arms, leaving Billy standing in the bloody water with the cord dangling between his legs and his swollen belly that now felt like jello. 

“Can you give me that bowl and take her in the bedroom?” Billy asks.

Steve nods and passes him the plastic bowl then cradles their daughter as he walks her into their room. 

Billy slowly steps out of the tub then lowers himself down as he knew the placenta was ready to come out. He set the bowl on the floor for the placenta to go into and waited in a shaky squat as the cramping continued. Billy pushed a few times and until the placenta finally bulged out into the bowl. It was a rather odd feeling but everything was finally out of him and he could now focus on healing and getting back to normal. 

Steve returned and cleaned Billy up as best as he could then wrapped him in his robe before leading him into their bedroom where their daughter lay on a towel on their bed. 

“I think she might be hungry, B. Her lips and tongue keep wiggling around. It’s like she knows what to do.”

“Hmm, maybe she is hungry then. Can you help me with her?” 

“I sure can. Go sit on the bed and get yourself ready, I’ll take care of her.” 

Billy listened to his husband and sat on his side of the bed, leaning against the headboard. He opened his robe and placed a pillow under his arms so the baby could have some support. Steve brought her over and Billy took her in his reach, assisting her as she started to nurse from him. 

As she ate, the two kept staring at her. This being they created together was here, like actually here. It was such a wild concept to grasp but it was everything they had ever hoped for. 

“She needs a name Steve. We never discussed any girl names since we thought she was going to be a boy.” 

“I know.” Steve sighs as he sits beside his husband. “How about you pick her first name and I’ll choose her middle name?” 

“Okay, I can do that.” Billy says and takes a long hard look at the baby who was staring up at her with her long, dark lashes, and big ocean eyes. 

“I feel like she’s a Cleo. It means pride, fame, and glory.” 

“Cleo, I love it. For her middle name I was thinking Elliette, spelled different, unique, and special. Just like our girl.” 

“Cleo Elliette Harrington-Hargrove. It’s perfect.” 

Cleo gurgles and the parents fawn over their sweet girl who clearly took a liking to her perfect name.

“Welcome to the world, Cleo.” Steve says as he kisses her hair filled head. 

When she’s done eating, they weigh and measure her then put her in a diaper. Billy got her dressed in a soft onesie then handed her over to Steve who was more than ready to properly hold and meet his baby girl. 

As Steve held their baby, Billy rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, wrapping himself around his arm. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Steve.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Billy.” 

The two share a sweet kiss and look back down at the baby, “And happy lovely birthday, Cleo.” They both kiss the baby and she gurgles again which brought a smile to both their faces. 

**-Ten Months Later-**

Billy and Steve have been enjoying life with their baby girl, Cleo and have been trying to get her to walk. They’re both in the living room with her trying to get her to take her first steps.

She’s so cute and giggles every time her daddy picks her up.

“Come to momma baby. Come on sweetheart.” Billy sits on the floor with his arms open for her and Steve holds onto her tiny hands getting her to walk to him. “Come on baby girl. Come on.” 

She takes some steps then eventually he lets her go and she tumbles all the way over to Billy. He catches her and claps with Steve, “Yay! You did it baby girl! Good job.” He kisses her cheek then turns her around to face Steve. “Now can you walk back to daddy?” 

Billy gets her back to her feet and she starts to take a few steps towards Steve, but trips and he’s quick to catch her. 

“Uh-oh, daddy’s got you baby.” He says but that wasn’t enough because her blue eyes filled with big tears and Billy frowns at his baby. “It’s okay baby. You did so good today.” Steve tells her as he soothes her and rubs her back. 

“I think she did enough walking for today.” Billy says and gets up to join Steve on the couch. 

Once Cleo calmed down, she crawled over into Billy’s lap and started to play with his soft curls. 

“You like playing with momma’s hair huh? It’s like your crazy hair, baby girl.” Billy says and gives her a kiss. “Silly girl.” 

Billy smiles as Steve watches them and kisses his husband, both of them so in love with each other and their daughter.


End file.
